leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Elite Four
]] The Elite Four (Japanese: The Big Four, lit. ) are four Pokémon Trainers who are regarded as the toughest in their regional Pokémon League, just short of the Pokémon League Champion. Those who challenge the Elite Four must have won all eight Badges from that region (or, for Trainers in Alola, must have completed all of their island challenge trials). To become Champion, Trainers must face all four and the current Champion consecutively without losing to any of them. One group resides at the Indigo Plateau in Kanto and are considered the best Trainers in both Kanto and Johto. Another group is located in Ever Grande City in Hoenn, while another is located on Mount Lanakila in Alola. Three more groups reside at the Pokémon Leagues in , , and . In the games, they use strong items in battles. In Generation II, they use Max Potions, and from Generation III onwards, they use Full Restores. In the games Indigo Elite Four At the Indigo Plateau — the site of the Pokémon League in Kanto and Johto — the Elite Four must be battled in a fixed order. Generations I, III, and VII In the Generation I ( in Japan), the Generation III games , and the Generation VII games Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the Elite Four at Indigo Plateau consists of: Generations II and IV In the Generation II and the Generation IV , the Elite Four at Indigo Plateau consists of: Hoenn Elite Four In Hoenn, the Elite Four must be battled in a fixed order. In and , the Elite Four at Ever Grande City consists of: Sinnoh Elite Four In Sinnoh, the Elite Four must be battled in a fixed order. In , the Elite Four at the Sinnoh consists of: Unova Elite Four In Unova, the Elite Four may be challenged in any order. In , the Elite Four at the Unova consists of: Kalos Elite Four In Kalos, the Elite Four may be challenged in any order. In , the Elite Four at the Kalos consists of: Alola Elite Four In Alola, the Elite Four may be challenged in any order. All Elite Four members use Ultra Balls to store their Pokémon. Sun and Moon In , the Elite Four at the Alola consists of: Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon In , the Elite Four at the Alola consists of: In the anime In the main series In the Pokémon anime, and infrequently meet the members of the Elite Four, who then impart them with battle strategies. In Kanto, Ash has met the entire Elite Four roster: * Bruno appeared in To Master the Onixpected. * Lorelei appeared in The Mandarin Island Miss Match, but she is named "Prima" in the English dub. * Lance debuted in Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution, where he was mentioned to be the rather than a regular member of the Elite Four. * Agatha appeared in The Scheme Team, where she was acting as a temporary Gym Leader for the Viridian Gym. In Hoenn, Ash has met only one Elite Four member: * Drake appeared in Vanity Affair, where he invited Ash and his friends to his boat, where he had a battle with Ash. In Sinnoh, Ash has also met the entire Elite Four roster: * Lucian debuted in An Elite Meet and Greet!, where he had a battle with , using his against her . * debuted in A Trainer and Child Reunion!, where he was seen training to challenge Cynthia. * debuted in Flint Sparks the Fire!, where he had a battle with Ash, using his against his , , and . * Bertha appeared in An Elite Coverup!, where she taught Ash and Dawn how observation skills can be useful in s and Pokémon Contests. In Unova, Ash has also met only one Elite Four member: * Caitlin debuted in Jostling for the Junior Cup!, where she faced off against Cynthia during an exhibition match of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. In Kalos, Ash has only met Malva, although two other Elite Four members have appeared as well: * Siebold appeared in Mega Evolution Special I, where he used his to battle Alain and his Mega X. * Wikstrom appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, in which he was seen battling Diantha, using his Mega against her Mega . * Malva debuted in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! in a video transmission. Ash didn't meet her until A League of His Own!, where he was interviewed by her. In Alola, Ash has met the entire Elite Four rosters from both the and paired versions, though none of them presented themselves as such, because the Alola League has not yet been established in the anime: * Hala debuted in To Top a Totem!, where he led Ash to Verdant Cavern so he could start his island challenge. * Olivia debuted in The Island Whisperer!, where she took Ash and his classmates to Akala Island and began hosting them during their stay there. * Acerola debuted in Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime?, though Ash didn't meet her until the next episode, where she assisted him in his grand trial battle against Nanu. * Molayne debuted in Showering the World with Love!, where he showed Ash and his classmates around the Hokulani Observatory. * Kahili appeared in Keeping Your Eyes on the Ball!, where she took Ash and his classmates to a PokéGolf course and taught them the sport. It has been stated by Lucian in An Elite Meet and Greet! that when a Trainer wins their respective region's , they can participate in the , fighting the members of that region's Elite Four, and then the Champion as well. It has also been shown that an Elite Four member can challenge the Champion and obtain the title from him or her in battle. In Pokémon Origins ]] The members of the Kanto Elite Four made brief appearances in File 4: Charizard. was shown defeating all four members, allowing him to move on to face the , . In Pokémon Generations ]] The members of the Kanto Elite Four made brief appearances in The Challenger. was shown defeating all four members, allowing him to become the . Later in the episode, was revealed to have defeated them as well. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Kanto Elite Four, consisting of Lorelei, Bruno, Lance, and Agatha, made their debut in A Charizard...and a Champion watching the final battle between and before serving as the primary antagonists for the of the manga. They are each said to be so powerful that triad leaders of Team Rocket, Koga, Lt. Surge, and Sabrina all had to begrudgingly team up with the protagonists and Blaine to take just a single one of them. The Johto Elite Four is formed at the end of the . It consists of accomplished Pokémon Trainers that were formerly part of criminal organizations, who would eventually rise as the official Elite Four of Indigo Plateau. Will, Bruno, Karen, and Koga united to train together after they were no longer being controlled. They reappeared in the , where they were seen participating on the Pokéathlon and later fighting Lance's Dragonite. The Hoenn Elite Four, consisting of Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake, made an appearance in the , helping to find and catch the legendary titans in order to contain the massive surge of energy created by the clash of and alongside and Wallace, their two regional s. It is also during the Hoenn Elite Four's appearance that the challenge of the Elite Four and Champion was mentioned as having replaced a knockout tournament to determine the best Trainer in the region. The first Sinnoh Elite Four member to debut in the series was , who made a cameo appearance in the last round of the . , Bertha, and Lucian appeared in the , where they were enlisted by the Pokémon Association Chairman to decode the ancient writings in Charon's memobook. The Unova Elite Four first appeared in the as cited them during his daily pledge. However, they haven't appeared to the main characters as a group yet. Besides Caitlin, who already appeared in the Platinum chapter, Grimsley meets Black, Shauntal meets , and Marshal meets both on different occasions. All four converged for the duration of the Unova League tournament that would have determined the Trainer that would challenge them. The first Kalos Elite Four member to appear is Malva, who appeared in person in . Drasna, Wikstrom, and Siebold were mentioned by Diantha during her conversation with Gurkinn and Korrina. Siebold later appeared in the Lost Hotel, cooking a meal for and 's friends, as a way of apologizing for his lack of participation against Team Flare. Wikstrom and Drasna later appeared in person, assisting X and Y's group in their quest to stop Team Flare. Drasna gave them information about and Wikstrom used his to guide them to Team Flare's hideout. In the Pokémon Zensho manga The Kanto Elite Four members appeared in Indigo Plateau, where all of them were defeated by , allowing him to face the Champion, . Trivia * In the Generation I , the battles against Lorelei, Bruno, and Agatha use the standard Trainer battle theme, while the Gym Leader battle theme is played only against Lance. In , the Gym Leader battle theme plays during the battles against all four members of the Elite Four. * In the Kanto-based games: ** The Elite Four's specialty types are the types that were the least common types in Generation I. ** Every Elite Four member has at least one Pokémon not of their specialty type during the first battle. * The Kalos Elite Four members are the only ones that don't have higher level Pokémon in future rematches with them in any game. ** Additionally, they are the only ones who use just four Pokémon in rematches with them. All other Elite Four members use either five or six Pokémon during rematches. * Prior to Generation V, the Elite Four typically progressed in level with their Pokémon in the games. Starting in Generation V, all members of the Elite Four (except in remakes) use Pokémon of the same levels, as they can be challenged in any order. * The Sinnoh Elite Four and Generation I Elite Four are the only Elite Four of which all members have appeared in the anime. * Pokémon Puzzle League features its own Elite Four: Ritchie, Lorelei, Bruno, and . Gary serves as the leader of the Elite Four and the Puzzle League Champion. * The Alola Elite Four is the only Elite Four with more female members than male members. * There have been more Elite Four members than any other type, with four. * Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! are the only games to date in which the player can change their Pokémon party between Elite Four matches, due to the presence of the Pokémon Box in the player's Bag. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=四天王 Seitīnwòhng |zh_cmn=四天王 Sìtiānwáng |cs=Elitní čtyřka |da=Elitekvartetten |nl=Elite Vier Grote vier |fi=Eliittineloset |fr_eu=Conseil 4 ( +) Conseil des 4 ( ) |de=Top Vier |el=Εκλεκτή Τετράδα Eklektí Tetráda |he=אליט פור Eelit For רביעיית האליט Revi'hiat Ha'Eelit |hi=धमाल चोकडी शानदार चार |it=Superquattro |ko=사천왕 Sacheonwang |pl=Elitarna Czwórka Elita Czterech Wielka Czwórka Czwarta Elita |pt_br=Elite dos Quatro (anime, manga) Elite Quatro (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Quarteto de Elite |ro=Elita celor Patru |ru=Элитная Четвёрка Elitnaya Chetbyorka |es_la=Élite Cuatro Alto Mando |es_eu=Alto Mando |sv=Elitfyran Elitkvartetten |tr=Elit Dörtlü |vi=Tứ Thiên Vương }} See also * Category:Terminology Category:Game characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Trainer classes Category:Pokémon League Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Top Vier es:Alto Mando fr:Conseil 4 it:Superquattro ja:四天王 zh:四天王